


I've Never Heard Truer Words

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Guilty Dean, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean slaughtered Clair's "family".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Heard Truer Words

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 9 The Things We Left Behind

"I'm sorry, Sam."

The words were quiet and small. If Sam wasn't so attuned to his brother's voice, he probably wouldn't have heard it. He turned his head towards Dean.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." The words were louder, Dean raising his head from it's place between his knees. He looked at Sam with haunted eyes. Sam fully turned to look at him.

"Sorry for what?"

Dean looked at him like he was insane. Like Sam should know what he was sorry for, and that he should be angry. His face crumpled.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to." Dean's eyes filled with tears, making the green orbs look darker. Sam rushed to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Dean, what on Earth are you talking about?"

Dean lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's waist, tears soaking through his shirt as he cried. His words were shaky and muffled. "I didn't mean to, Sammy. I swear. I swear."

Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Dean and hesitantly stroked his hair, just as his brother used to do for him when he was upset. Never in his life had he ever seen Dean cry like this. He had never seen Dean ball his eyes out and practically beg for someone to comfort him. He spoke gently. "Dean, you have to tell me what you're sorry for."

Dean's sobs got louder, and Sam maneuvered them to the middle of the bed, laying Dean on his side and letting him curl into his chest. They were so close that they were breathing each others air. Sam silently prayed no one complained about Dean making too much noise. Sam shushed him. "Come on, Dean."

"I d-didn't mean t-to... k-kill anyone. I swear Sammy. I didn't want to!"

Sam stopped his movements as a million feelings bombarded him. Guilt twisted in his stomach at his first thought. 

_Liar. He wanted them to die._

Dean's crying grew louder as Sam froze. He gripped his shirt tightly, like he was trying to keep Sam as close as he possibly could. Like he was making sure Sam couldn't leave. Sam quickly started petting Dean's hair again.

"Shh, Dean, shh. I know you didn't mean to. I believe you."

Dean's sobs slowly got quieter and quieter, and his eyelids became heavier and heavier, Sam whispering to him all the while.

"We'll make it okay. We'll make it okay."


End file.
